


catch fire, burn brighter

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Versus!Prompto, dick piercing, the delinquent prince of insomnia, the lovesong of quicksilver and black cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Versus!Prompto gets Noctis into trouble.





	1. you like me and i like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



> _Only_ for you, [dreamingcicadas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct runs into Prompto. Literally.

Noct was minding his own business, taking the long meandering way back to the Citadel from school, when someone barreled straight into him, almost knocking him over.

The stranger—blond and blue-eyed and with a wicked smile—looked him up and down, then bit his lip and said: "Don't punch me, okay?"

Noct didn't get a chance to respond before the stranger had thrown arms around him and pulled him into the most passionate kiss Noct had never experienced. It was all tongue and teeth and the stranger's hands in his hair, his hips pressed flushed to Noct's as he teased Noct's mouth open with his tongue, and Noct had just been getting into it when someone _yanked_ the stranger off him, and Noct was left blinking in confusion again as a city guard gave the stranger the stink-eye and growled something about putting him in chains.

"Uh," Noct said.

That was when the guard noticed him and did a double-take. " _Prince Noctis!_ " he exclaimed, immediately letting go of the stranger and standing at attention with a salute.

"Right," Noct answered, now in the awkward position of not knowing what to do next.

The stranger made a great show of brushing himself off before he winked at Noct and slid up next to him, slipping his arm through Noct's, too close to be considered merely _friendly._

The guard's face almost turned purple in indignation. "Do you— _know_ —this miscreant, Prince Noctis?"

"Yup," Noct answered, not sure _why_ he was covering for the guy, but it was too late to take it back now. "So uh, you can just leave him in my care, right?"

The guard looked like he wanted to do anything but, gritting through his teeth as he affirmed: "Of course, _Prince_ Noctis," before he stomped off again, giving the stranger that was still tucked up against Noct's side dark glares over his shoulder.

The both broke out laughing as soon as he was out of sight.

"So..." Noct said, as the stranger untangled himself from Noct to slap himself on the knee in his mirth. "You know my name, but I don't know yours?"

"Prompto Argentum!" the stranger declared, then struck a pose and made fingerguns at Noct. "But you can call me _Quicksilver._ "

Noct raised his eyebrows in response. "I'm _not_ calling you Quicksilver."

The stranger— _Prompto_ —shrugged good-naturedly. "Alright, but I'm not calling you _Prince Noctis_ either," he said, exaggeratedly affecting the same stiff tone the guard had, and Noct couldn't help but laugh.

"You can call me Noct."

Prompto grinned and slung an arm over Noct's shoulder, steering him down the street again. "Well, _Noct,_ what exciting princely thing were you on your way to doing before I so rudely interrupted?"

"I was just going home..."

Prompto gasped loudly, as if wounded and outraged. "At _this_ time of the day? Noct, I have _so_ much to teach you!"

-

It turned out Prompto went to the same high school as Noct did, or he would, if he ever bothered to show up for classes. 

" _Pssst,_ " someone hissed at him when Noct walked by the second floor balcony on his way to his next class, and he found Prompto perched precariously on the top of the metal railing, giving him an incredulous look. "Are you _actually_ going to your maths class?" 

"Yes...?" 

Prompto rolled his eyes at him. "You're the _prince_ ," he said with the confident assurance of someone who'd never had Ignis lecture them for hours on what was and wasn't behaviour unbecoming to a prince. "Do what _you_ want!"

Noct smiled, moving towards the railing until they were close enough that their noses touched, each word brushing their lips chastely together. "And what _should_ I be doing instead?"

Prompto smirked at him, then grabbed Noct's shirt and yanked them both over the railing.

Noct was laughing as he flipped them in the air and warped them over the wall that ran around the perimeter of the school, so they landed neatly on the other side, out of sight of anyone who might've noticed the commotion.

"Whew!" Prompto declared. " _That_ was fun."

Noct had to agree.

-

"What's this one mean?" Noct asked, tracing black lines on Prompto's arm, all the way down to his wrist, where they disappeared under a cuff that wrapped the circumference of it. 

"That's a little personal for a second date," Prompto answered, then broke out laughing at the expression on Noct's face. 

Noct walked his fingers back up Prompto's arm, then _pounced_ , knocking him over on his back with Noct positioned over him on the rooftop they'd somehow ended up on, looking into clear blue eyes that reflected the cloudless sky. "A second date, is it?" Noct asked, moving closer inch by inch. "Why don't you tell me, _Quicksilver,_ what's appropriate for a second date?"

Prompto closed the rest of the distance between, throwing his arms over Noct's shoulders. "Why don't I _show_ you," he whispered, into Noct's mouth.

-

They were running from a shopkeep that was screaming after them—"Scoundrels! Thieves! _Monsters!_ "

"You know," Noct panted, when they finally lost the crazy lady who'd been brandishing a broom at them like a weapon of mass destruction as she ran down the street with the speed of someone half her age. "I can actually _pay_ for things, right?"

Prompto blew the hair out of his face, leaned up against the wall next to Noct. "Where's the fun in that?"

-

"We need to come up with a cool criminal alias for you," Prompto declared, flopping down onto the bed next to Noct. A few of the guards had looked at them strangely when Noct came into the Citadel with Prompto in tow, but no one had tried to stop them, and Prompto seemed unbothered by the attention.

"Like Quicksilver?" Noct asked dryly.

Prompto squinted his eyes at him, as if he didn't appreciate being made fun of.

"I _like_ my name," Noct said, not looking away from the game of King's Knight he was playing on his phone.

"You're missing the _point_ ," Prompto said, snatching Noct's phone out of his hands and continuing the game. He whooped when he ended up beating Noct's high score, typing QUICKSILVER into the scorebox gleefully as Noct grumbled that he'd done most of the work.

Prompto dropped the phone back into Noct's hands, casting his eyes around the room for inspiration.

Noct had just started up a new game, not even a level in when Prompto shouted, " _aha!_ " startling him into drop it over the side of the bed.

Prompto came towards him from where he'd gotten up to prowl Noct's room, brandishing an unopened umbrella like a sword. He touched it to one shoulder, then the other, and then announced: "I dub thee _Black Cat_ ," finishing with a kiss to Noct's lips.

"Gentleman assassin, huh?" Noct asked when Prompto pulled away.

"Stealer of _hearts_ ," Prompto answered, before dipping back in to claim yet more kisses.

-

"The trick to picking a lock is _feeling_ it," Prompto told him, holding Noct's hands under his as he moved the picks slowly, showing Noct how to make the tumblers fall into place, pushing further and further in with a degree of patience Prompto hadn't shown in anything else up to this point.

Noct felt a rush of exhilaration as he _felt_ the lock click, the door swinging open before him, opening up endless possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noct slammed Ardyn up against the wall, his mind curiously blank as pure _fury_ overrode every other thought. He wanted only to make Ardyn _pay_ for what he'd done, whatever game Ardyn was playing now was unimportant; Noct had him in his grasp, and he wasn't getting away without Noct taking his pound of flesh. It was Ardyn's insufferable expression, but what came out of his mouth then was: "Snap _out_ of it, _Black Cat!!_ " 
> 
> Noct blinked in confusion, then pulled back. "...Prompto?"
> 
> It was like time suddenly started moving again, the stillness in the air shattering with the illusion, and it was Prompto again, staring at Noct with wide eyes where Noct had pushed him against the wall.
> 
> "When I said you should take more initiative in our love life, this wasn't what I meant," Prompto joked, cracking a smile.
> 
> Noct pulled Prompto into his arms, clutching him tight. "Fuck you, asshole," he muttered into Prompto's neck.


	2. come and take me by the hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct goes through a phase.

It didn't start _out_ as a thing, is the thing. 

" _I dare you,_ " Prompto had declared, smirking that smirk that said, 'The Prince of Lucis is too much of a pansy to get a piercing,' so Noct _had_ to do it, to prove to Prompto that he _would,_ in fact, punch a hole in his fucking body to prove that he wasn't a fucking wuss.

It was just a simple ear piercing, but it might as well have been a _dick_ piercing for how much attention he got for it.

The papers started running articles about Noctis being a 'Bad Boy Prince' again, his dad giving him that disappointed sigh that said Noct was letting him down somehow and made the bottom drop out of his stomach, Noct just wanting the ground to swallow him up or for someone to tell him what he was _supposed to do_ to make his dad happy, because he sure as hell didn't know.

Well, if everyone was going to judge him for it _anyways_ — 

-

Noct ended up getting a few more piercings along his earlobe so he had a nice row of them. What he _didn't_ tell anyone was how it'd felt when the piercing gun had punched through his skin, that harsh little stutter of pain that had made him warm all over, shivery and shaky when he'd stood up.

-

Noct went back the next week, and the week after that, getting an industrial bar and then a few helix piercings, and then the attendant who'd definitely recognized him by face but was discreet enough not to make a big deal of it asked him if he wanted to try something more adventurous. 

Noct returned home with a sore tongue and the strange taste of metal in his mouth, the ache of it _so good_ that he had to run to the bathroom immediately, though he'd availed himself of the facilities at the piercing parlor already and quickly rubbed one out before he'd left.

Noct didn't have to hurry _now,_ and he got a hand on himself as he gently touched his tongue to the roof of his mouth, feeling that warm tingle spread through his whole body. He came almost as soon as his fingers wrapped around his cock still, the pulse of pain on his tongue like a direct current to his cock, making his toes curl as he collapsed gasping against the bathroom mirror.

-

"Uh, Noct?" Prompto asked when they were hanging out in Noct's room, Prompto playing video games while Noct flipped absently through a piercing magazine the attendant at the parlor had been nice enough to let him take home with him—"Do you think you might have a problem?"

"Hmmm?" Noct mumbled, not really paying attention. He held up a page for Prompto's examination. "Should I get my nipples pierced, do you think?"

Prompto put his controller down. He sat down in front of Noct and laid his hands on Noct's shoulders. "Noct. _You have a problem._ "

"I don't?" Noct asked uncertainly.

"How many piercings do you have now? Five in each of your ears alone, then the one in your nose, then your tongue piercing, then the ones in your lip, and now you're considering getting _more?_ " Prompto shook his head sadly. "Noct, if this is a cry for attention, consider it answered. I'm _listening._ "

"I...just like piercings?" Noct asked. "It's not a thing."

"Right," Prompto said, looking dubious. "Sure, Noct. Let's go with that."

-

Noct _did_ get his nipples pierced, which might have been a horrible mistake. 

He couldn't sit still the whole time they were healing, every brush of fabric against the tender skin setting his nerves alight and making him squirm as he tried to conceal how _turned on_ he was. Noct bit his lip and tried not to moan as he accidentally caught the edge of his shirt with his hand and _tugged_ on it, making it pull tight over his nipples, the twinges of pain shooting straight to his cock.

Ignis gave him a concerned look. "Is something the matter, Noct?"

"I have a problem," he told Ignis, not quite meeting his eyes, then raced for the bathroom.

-

It was just—he really _did_ like the piercings, the way they made people look twice at him for a reason other than the circumstances of his birth, how it threw them off so they stuttered and stared and Noct for once got to be the one breezing suavely by as he said, " _excuse me,_ " in a totally judgemental tone that he'd practiced with Prompto until Prompto had approved it for 100% untouchable coolness. 

What he liked _even more_ however, was the sweet tenderness of the piercings during the healing process, the way it made his knees weak when he rolled his nipples between his fingers and saw stars behind his eyelids. 

He hardly even needed to graze his fingers over his cock when he'd been playing with his piercings, pleasure rolling over him like a thick blanket, suffusing every inch of him with heavy warmth.

-

Noct tapped his fingers anxiously on the glossy magazine page as he stood waiting at the counter of the piercing parlour. He _really wanted_ this piercing; just thinking about it sent wild shivers down his spine, Noct's recently developed habit of sucking on his tongue filling his mouth with the now familiarly sweet taste of metal.

"Is it—going to hurt?" Noct asked the attendant, only noticing he was gripping the page too hard when he heard a crinkling sound and looked down at what his hands were doing.

"Yes, definitely," the attendant—Erin, according to her nametag—answered, then slanted him a look. "That won't be a problem for you, will it?"

" _Um,_ " Noct said, blushing. He supposed it was a little obvious when he always had to spend a few minutes in the bathroom before leaving, face still flushed though he'd splashed it with water and tried to look as nonchalant as possible as he exited the store.

"You know," Erin told him with a conspirational smirk. "There's another name for that piercing."

"What?" Noct asked, slightly thrown by the somewhat non-sequitor.

" _The Prince Noctis,_ " she told him, winking.

"What!" Noct almost shouted, aghast. " _Why is it—_ "

"I suppose everyone assumes you've already got one? Or maybe they'd like to _imagine_ that you do." Erin shrugged, then gave him another wink. "Gonna make all their dreams come true?"

 _Oh my gods,_ Noct mouthed to himself, then straightened up and answered her with all the solemnity he could muster: "The will of the people is my gravest responsibility."

-

Noct wobbled when he stood up, feeling oddly lightheaded. Everything was buzzing, and he wasn't quite sure how he'd made it home—he had no memory of getting in the car or driving himself back, but it seemed like he'd managed it from muscle memory alone. 

He carefully peeled his pants down, then his boxers, admiring the glint of metal in his newest piercing.

Noct remembered now Erin reading off the aftercare instructions to him, putting _particular_ emphasis on how he wasn't to aggravate the piercing, giving it the time and care it needed to heal properly, but he _could_ still jerk himself off, if he was careful.

Noct _could do_ careful.

-

An hour later, Noct was almost insensible on the bathroom floor, his face pressed to the cool surface and his hand still wrapped around his cock, careful not to touch or tug at the piercing in any way. He sucked in a deep breath, then another, cock twitching in his hand as _air moved over it_ and he was hard again.

He didn't think he was ever going to get up.


End file.
